¿Tienes miedo?
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Sus ojos grises se volvieron oscuros, negros, como si se convirtieran en la puerta a un abismo del que nunca sería capaz de salir. Erwin no supo cómo responder. Claro que tenía miedo, pero ¿miedo de qué? Advertencias: ocultismo, rituales satánicos, suspenso, AU.


**Por favor lean las advertencias, algunos temas podrían no ser de su agrado. Si les gustó o algo no les gustó, no duden en dejar su opinión. Gracias por leer.**

 **Participa en el segundo concurso de escritos cortos de EruRi Fans Español en Facebook.**

 **Advertencias: ocultismo, rituales satánicos, suspenso. AU.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**.

* * *

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

—¿Tienes miedo?

Sus ojos grises se volvieron oscuros, negros, como si se convirtieran en la puerta a un abismo del que nunca sería capaz de salir. Erwin no supo cómo responder. Claro que tenía miedo, pero ¿miedo de qué? ¿De morir? ¿De ese hombre? ¿De sí mismo?

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Erwin, su voz temblando presa del más profundo terror. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que no era la persona que esperaba.

—¿Quieres morir?

Él había ignorado su pregunta, pero esta vez sí estaba seguro de la respuesta. Con toda la seguridad que pudo encontrar, Erwin respondió con firmeza.

—Sí.

* * *

Cinco velas blancas, un espejo, un extraño símbolo, un viejo trozo de papel con las palabras a recitar, una copa de vino, un cuchillo… Erwin repasó una vez más la lista de cosas que necesitaba, asegurándose de que no faltara nada. Ya había comprobado más de cinco veces, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir que eran sus nervios los que le obligaban a hacerlo.

Faltaban doce minutos para las tres de la madrugada y, entre más se acercaba la hora, menos seguro estaba que fuera una buena idea. Pero ya no había tiempo para dudas, tenía que ser esa noche o no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa. Las instrucciones eran claras, el ritual debía realizarse la última noche de octubre en punto de las tres. No había tiempo que perder.

Erwin lo había perdido todo unos meses antes cuando unos sujetos entraron a su casa a robar. Se suponía que la casa estaría vacía esa noche pues él y Levi saldrían de vacaciones, pero su trabajo le obligó a posponer el viaje y quedarse horas extra en la empresa. Sabía que Levi estaba decepcionado, estaban pasando por un mal momento en su relación y ese viaje serviría para arreglar las cosas, pero le dolía que Levi ni siquiera le había reclamado. Él odiaba traicionarlo así, pero no podía descuidar su empresa.

Cuando volvió a casa se encontró con la policía acordonando la entrada, alejando a los curiosos. Corrió, asustado, buscando a Levi con la mirada mientras intentaban detenerle, haciéndole gritar que era su casa, que su esposo estaba dentro. Lo que pasó después estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria. Dos policías le impidieron acercarse mientras otros dos salían de la casa, cargando una camilla con el cuerpo de una persona totalmente cubierto.

Aunque sabía lo que pasaba, se negaba a aceptarlo. Un doloroso grito hizo callar a los presentes mientras intentaban tranquilizarlo, explicándole que habían detenido a los culpables, que ellos no habían querido hacerlo. Nada importaba ya, Levi nunca volvería. Y era su culpa.

Nunca logró reponerse de su pérdida. Su empresa cayó en bancarrota, sus amigos habían tratado de ayudarlo, pero se rindieron al ver su negativa a superarlo. Ellos no entendían que nunca podría sobreponerse al dolor de perder a la única persona que le importaba.

En poco tiempo se alejó de todo y de todos. De todo excepto aquello que le recordaba a Levi. Dormía abrazando su ropa, hablaba solo, fingiendo que él estaba ahí, cocinaba para los dos y ponía la mesa para ambos... Era como si Levi nunca se hubiera ido.

Pero se fue, y Erwin lo sabía, y esa insana obsesión le estaba robando la cordura. Fue entonces cuando la conoció, caminando sin rumbo como tantas otras veces. La vieja adivina emitía un desagradable olor a muerte, sin embargo, en cuanto le dijo que podía ayudarlo, Erwin no dudó en seguirla.

Él le habló de Levi, de su pérdida, de lo vacío que se encontraba sin él a su lado, y ella, comprensiva, le dijo justo lo que su corazón anhelaba escuchar. Podían traer a Levi de vuelta, pero el precio a pagar sería alto.

Fue así como comenzó con aquel ritual, ese que le devolvería a su amado.

Estaba tan ansioso... Cuando Levi volviera, se encargaría de hacerle sentir amado, no volvería a dejarlo sólo nunca más. Le abrazaría tan fuerte en cuanto apareciera...

A las tres en punto, apagó todas las luces y encendió las velas una a una, colocándolas alrededor del espejo a medida que iba pronunciando el conjuro. Colocó el símbolo sobre el espejo, temeroso. Era todo tan irreal que pronto sus manos habían dejado de temblar, haciendo aquello de forma mecánica. En cuanto terminó de leer el conjuro, bebió la mitad de la copa, ofreció el resto hacia el espejo y tomó el cuchillo.

Entonces lo sintió, un viento suave pero helado que parecía venir de todas partes. Las velas iluminaban débilmente, pero Erwin podía jurar que ya no estaba sólo. Y tenía miedo. Pero más fuerte era su necesidad de ver a Levi una vez más. Cortó la palma de su mano y derramó la sangre sobre el símbolo en el espejo, concluyendo el ritual. Nada pasó durante largos segundos, pero justo cuando pensaba que no había funcionado, las velas se apagaron hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras.

—Erwin. —Se escuchó una conocida voz detrás de él, y apenas pudo contener el llanto cuando, al girar, pudo verlo ahí, de pie ante él.

—Levi... mi amor... —Ahí estaba, tal como lo recordaba. Pero había algo más, algo que hacía que una voz en su interior gritara que no era él.

—¿Tienes miedo?

* * *

Del otro lado del espejo, Levi observaba con impotencia mientras el demonio que había imitado su forma se acercaba a Erwin para acabar con su vida.

En el momento en que Erwin hizo ese ritual para traerlo de vuelta, Levi había sido condenado a quedar atrapado en ese espejo, pero más que odiar a Erwin, le dolía no haber podido salvarlo.

—Lamento la tardanza. —La voz de Erwin le hizo apartar la mirada de la grotesca escena.

Mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos, Erwin le abrazó como nunca había hecho cuando estaban con vida. Erwin lloraba por su egoísmo, pero ahora que estarían juntos por siempre ya no importaba nada más. Ni siquiera haber quedado atrapados en esa oscuridad.


End file.
